Falling for You
by theFallenPetals
Summary: When Hermione Granger gets stuck in the Charms classroom with Draco Malfoy, both showed sides they never knew existed. so, they might as well ask each other out and kill themselves at the mere thought, right? Not this year. Full summary inside! Pls. read!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver: Hey people of the world! Loser's first story!**

**Gold: I'm not a loser! And yay! –jumps up and down while clapping- Hope you like it! **

**Bronze: You do know she was talking about you…**

**Gold: Yeah… of course I did….**

**Silver and Bronze: On with the story!**

**Gold: Oh, and this is taken place after the war, they (excluding Harry) come back to Hogwarts for their 7****th**** and final year. Ron's dating Lavander… again. McGonagall's headmaster so… there's gonna be stuff going on. ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. Copyrights to J.K. Rowling. **

**~Gold**

**Summary: **

**When Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, get locked in the Charms classroom during detention one night, both showed sides they never knew existed. And with a month into the first ever Hogwarts Festival and Christmas Ball, they might as well ask each other out and kill themselves at the mere thought, right? Well, not this year. Not when they're falling for each other. And Merlin, we wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Falling for You**

_At Charms class_

Hermione gaped at the purple liquid that soaked the parchment she was using for her Charms homework Professor Flitwick just assigned.

"You arse, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione practically shouted

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! I didn't _do_ anything!" Ron whispered back

"What's going on here?"

"N-n-nothing, nothing at all, Professor" Hermione stuttered

Flitwick gasped "Miss Granger! In all my years of teaching you, I have never expected this kind of behavior! I cannot believe I am about to say this, but… detention, Miss Granger."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"That's what you get, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco muttered

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick shouted from across the room

"My father will hear about this!" He shouted back

Flitwick thought about what Lucius Malfoy could do, and accidentally let out a shriek.

Pansy Parkinson let out a loud laugh "Is Flitwick… as the Muggles call it… gay?"

Ron sniggered.

Flitwick turned red "Detention, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley!"

"What did I do now? Honestly, what she said was quite hilarious, actually." Ron half-protested

"And extra homework for you, Mr. Weasley." Flitwick added

"Honestly, Ronald. How thick can you get?"

Ron fell silent at that.

Draco smirked "Probably even thicker."

_After classes, at the Great Hall_

"I can't believe I have gotten detention for the first time, because of you, Ronald Weasley! I have a lot of homework to do for Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts! This will ruin my reputation! Now, I can't go to the meeting of the Heads, and worst of all, I might be in detention with… Malfoy."

"You think you've got problems? I have plans too you know."

"Like what? Snogging Lavander?"

"Anyway, Fwitwick wiw nevah putch youw in detenshon wid Mawfoy." Ron said while taking another spoon full of pudding

Hermione shot him a death glare "You better hope not."

Ron gulped "Where's Harry when you need him?"

"Oh, stop whining Ronald! Unlike you, Harry is training to be an Auror. Or were you too busy thinking of your girlfriend to remember?"

"I-"

"Ugh. Come on Ron, it's time for… d-detention."

_At the halls…_

"Oh, looky here Drakey! It's Weaselbee and his filthy Mudblood girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Ron shouted

"Quiet, Ronald! We're here."

Ron gritted his teeth "Fine."

"Good."

_In the Charms classroom…_

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione greeted while nudging Ron

"Huh? Oh yeah… uhm… Evening, Professor."

Flitwick nodded curtly "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Malfoy walked into the room "Let's get this over with."

Flitwick nodded "Alright. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson. Shut the door please."

Hermione ran to the door, then shut it.

"Thank you. Now, Mi-"

There was a loud noise from the halls

"For a moment." Flitwick said as he went outside

His shouts were heard inside the room. "Peeves! Come back here right now!"

There was a loud screech then everything went silent.

Flitwick got in the room.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Oh, yes! Everything is just fantastic!" He answered back happily

"Are you sure? We could bring you to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey is sure to take care of you." Ron added hopefully

"Oh, no need for that Mr. Weasley."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy here, in the Charms classroom with me. You will help me prepare some items."

"What? Please Sir, can't you pair me up with Ronald? Or a different punishment?" Hermione begged

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger."

"I'd rather clean up dragon dung than to be in the same room as that Mudblood, Granger." Malfoy complained

"No exceptions. And watch you mouth, Ma- I mean Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick said, harshly.

"Wait 'till-"

Flitwick cut Malfoy off "Yes, yes. Your father will hear about this. We've all heard it before, Mr. Malfoy."

"Looks like someone got head in the head… hard in this case." Ron whispered to Hermione

"Shush!" Hermione scolded him

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley, with Hagrid, in the Forbidden Forest."

"What?" Ron and Pansy said at the exact same time

"That's not fair you old twat! Why can't I be with Parkinson while Weasley gets to spend some alone time with Granger?"

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy."

"But Sir-" Hermione was cut off

"No buts, Ms. Granger. Now, what are you both waiting for? You may go now."

"Ugh. Fine." Pansy said while walking out the door

"Bloody Git." Ron muttered

_After an hour or so in the Charms classroom…_

A loud noise what heard yet again from the halls

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, both if you shall stay here, keep quiet, and continue what I have assigned both of you to do."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione replied almost immediately

Malfoy scoffed while Flitwick left the room.

"Where is that git?"

"He'll be here in a moment. Be patient, Malfoy."

"It's been an hour, Granger! I don't care even if I get expelled for this, I'm leaving." Malfoy said while walking to the door

"Shit."

"What now, Malfoy?"

"The door's locked."

"What?-" –Hermione took out her wand-"Alohomora!"

"The door's been bewitched. We can't get out."

_This cannot be happening. I, Hermione Granger, am stuck in the charms classroom with… Draco Malfoy. _Hermione thought.

**Gold: So… Did ya guys like it? I hope you did!**

**Silver: I enjoyed it.**

**Bronze: Sure…**

**Gold: Eh? You didn't like it? **

**Silver: I did.**

**Gold: Yay! So… it's almost my birthday and Christmas… sooooo…. Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! It would be the best gift ever to get some reviews so… press the review button right there! Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold: Hey! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter… in months. Well then... uhm… oh yeah! Thanks soooo much for you awesome reviews! 7! (what a magical number! XD) I would like to thank my first 7 reviewers, LadySarahj, Indigo Lily, SciFiGeek14, YukiHime28, heyitstori, DHRLove, and to DramioneForever123! :D **

**Silver: Yeah, thanks a bunch! You're all so awesome!**

**Bronze….**

**Gold: Well, since they have nothing to say…**

**Bronze: On with the story!**

**Gold: …**

_~Falling for You~_

_I __can__not believe, that I, Hermione Granger, am stuck in the Charms classroom with... Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God!_

The thought of being stuck with him, the bloke who made the last 6 years of my life a living hell, made my eyes brim with tears. The thought of my reputation was on the line made tears stream down my cheeks.

_Great. I'm probably giving Malfoy the pleasure of seeing me cry. It's all his fault this even happened!_

Fuck. I was stuck in this stupid Charms classroom with... _Granger._ Ugh. That name sickened me. This was all that Weasel's fault. Wait, what? No, Draco. It's that Mudblood's fault. Yeah. She was the one who started all this.

When I turned around to glare at her. I opened my mouth to yell at her but snapped it shut when I saw her face. Her face wad horror-stricken as tears fell in riverlets...

I waited, yet again, for the triumph and smugness to fill me up, but it didn't come.

She looked up to me, her eyes red from crying, and said "I thought you changed, Draco Malfoy, but I was wrong."

Still, I waited for the triumph and smugness to fill me up, seeing the Mudblood cry, making herself look like an idiot.

...But they didn't come.

Instead what did come was guilt. I felt guilt a lot of times, having been a Death Eater, killing the innocent and all. But it never actually _hurt_, it was always filled with pity towards them and hatred to what I was doing.

I mentally kicked myself in the arse for thinking about the past. The war was over, we were free. We had to change ways, and we did. I wanted to show that I changed too! But after my little scene ("Wait till my father hears about this!"), all chances of me producing new images probably shattered. And I guessed, -I wished I never had to admit- Granger was the only person that I really wanted to show to that I changed. That I wasn't 'Daddy's Boy' or something like that anymore. That I was really independent but Voldemort had demanded and ordered that I had to act weak to be able to infiltrate Hogwarts' without suspicion. That I wasn't some prat like I had to make myself out to be...

And the line I had said had no meaning behind it as Father had died a little after the War...and Mother... "Argh!" I messed my hair in frustration.

I stared at Granger in confusion. She made me think about the short past I've been trying to forget. I try to stop, but she just gets me so wound up, the bad and evil part of me to resurface. It annoyed me to no end! How could a girl -and Granger at that!- get me so wound up after I made sure I closed down all gates to my old self?

I sighed and slowly approached Granger. _Merlin, I'm going to regret this._

I looked anywhere but at her as she looked up to glare at me, "S-" _Malfoy, get. It. OUT. _"So...rry..."

And just like that her eyes softened and she smiled shyly.

_...Or I won't._

**Gold: Sooo… how was it? Good, bad, horrible, awesome? You can only tell me by… that's right! R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G! Whoop! Royale (Silver) help A LOT with this chapter so go on… thank HER too! So uhm… that's about it. I think… **

**Silver: I did MOST of the work, BTW! And I'm sorry it's so short! TT^TT When it's March, um, 15, I guarantee a chapter! XD Oh, and check out my other account (SweetRoyale) by then! I promise to upload this new fic I've been working on that day! :D**

**Bronze: ….**

**Gold: Thanks for checking FFY! It means a lot! :D**


End file.
